


人间与地狱的友好交流实录

by Silvia_FT



Series: 山雀系列 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 扉泉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *山雀系列后日谈-其二：人间与地狱的友好交流实录*扉泉。有背景板柱斑*活着的扉间和死去的泉奈，超长时间拉锯赛
Relationships: 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈
Series: 山雀系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140
Kudos: 2





	人间与地狱的友好交流实录

【一】

千手扉间纯粹就是手贱。

不然他才不会一时想不开秽土转生出了宇智波泉奈。

我怎么就这么顺手地拿了宇智波泉奈的东西来做媒介呢？

千手扉间瞄了眼桌子上空荡荡的试管，又转过眼纠结地看着眼前闭着眼睛的宇智波泉奈。

宿敌在前，装甲齐全，身上各处都有的裂纹昭示着他是秽土转生之躯，紧闭的眼皮和在棺材里的不一样并没有凹陷下去，由此可以推断他的眼睛是完好的，这大概是秽土转生会转出全盛期的原因。腰侧还挂着一把没有任何多余装饰的打刀，虽然还没出鞘但是千手扉间知道它的刀刃有多么的锋利和快速，有多么的令人闻风丧胆。

而且宇智波泉奈、这个跟他在战场上固定对决的宿敌非常可能、不、是百分之一百一睁眼看见他是谁后就要给他来上一刀以报重伤之仇。

于是千手扉间扪心自问，他为什么要那么手贱？

不，我只是在拿白绝做秽土转生实验的时候，手头上没有别的媒介而已。千手扉间对自己说，

而且我需要一个答案，关于……宇智波斑那双有着属于泉奈写轮眼花纹的眼睛。

千手扉间做了好几个深呼吸强行冷静下来，果断说服了自己。

他看着前方站得笔挺的宇智波泉奈，他知道那双紧闭的眼睛睁开之后所转出的花纹是多么的摄人心魄让人不敢直视。千手扉间的喉咙滚动了一下，咽了咽口水，他极力控制着自己又开始急速跳动的心脏，到底还是纠结完毕，缓慢结印唤醒了对方。

而将人唤醒的下一秒千手扉间就全身紧绷着戒备，飞雷神之术更是蓄势待发，毕竟他可不想一时不察折戟沉沙就被醒来的宿敌弄死在自己的实验室里。

宇智波泉奈的眼睫颤动着，秽土转生导致的漆黑如墨的眼白和白色的眼瞳刚一展露不到两秒就变成了红色的写轮眼，朝他凶狠地瞪过来。

千手扉间只敢用余光去看着他的眼睛，直视写轮眼并不是个明智的举动。而不出所料，宇智波泉奈一看见他，做的第一件事情就是迅速拔刀朝他冲过来。

千手扉间迅速一个翻滚躲避了闪烁着寒芒的刀锋，然后他就愈加的质疑自己为什么要手贱。

话说我为什么不另外开个场地来做秽土转生的实验呢？再一次的躲避后千手扉间模模糊糊地想。

实验室施展空间不足，千手扉间还要顾忌着他的实验资料和数据，躲避间颇有些束手束脚，宇智波泉奈对他的耐性一向不太好，但是他居然出乎扉间意料的也在顾忌着这间实验室里的东西——除了估计是担心有什么危险忍术而避开的卷轴之外，那些看上去就很脆弱的试管烧杯等或使用或空置的实验器材他一个都没有波及到，遭受毒手的也只有他的纸质资料和一些桌椅而已。

千手扉间心痛非常地看了眼他的资料，又被一个从侧边而来的高速突袭拉回了注意力，他终于不再一昧地躲避，而是反手抽出自己的刀进行了一个格挡，兵器交锋的声音终于在实验室中响起，短暂交手间的扉间只能在空隙中庆幸自己记忆力不错还有挽救资料的机会。

同样有所顾忌的宇智波泉奈和千手扉间在实验室里以极快的速度拼了数刀，避开了所有脆弱的物品，没法拼尽全力两人都有点憋闷。数次绕行追逐之后宇智波泉奈终于不耐烦了，他一个后跳拉开了一大段距离，和千手扉间遥遥相对。

千手扉间甩了甩刀刃，颇感虎口发麻严重。

秽土之躯拥有的无限查克拉过于无敌，体力更是不在消耗范围内的过于充足，对束手束脚的千手扉间来说极其不利。然而秽土转生的解印他现在不太想用，除此之外他也没什么能够压制的方法，但是如果动起真火来打，最后势必会毁坏实验室，然后引来担心弟弟的自家兄长——而这是千手扉间会极力避免的结果。

唯一能够让他安心的是，就算不结解印，这个实验版的秽土转生也不能持续很久——这代表着宇智波泉奈很快就会回到黄泉之下。

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈隔了大半个实验室的距离对视，然后他率先收回刀，表达了自己不想战斗的态度。

“我有问题要问你，宇智波泉奈。”千手扉间捏了捏自己发麻的虎口，冷静地说。

宇智波泉奈冷冷地瞪着他，终于还是收刀归鞘。

千手扉间微不可闻地松了口气，能够正常沟通的宇智波泉奈总是会好上那么一点的。他咬了咬下唇，抬眼看了下对方被黑色眼白衬托得更加妖异的写轮眼，咬牙问道：

“我问你，宇智波斑杀弟夺眼这件事是真的吗？”

千手扉间看见宇智波泉奈眨了眨眼，愣住了。

一阵沉默过后，宇智波泉奈的写轮眼开始极速旋转着，冲天的杀气从他的身上一波接着一波的震荡开来，千手扉间被震得小小地后退了一步，才皱着眉承受住了这股压力。

震惊从他的眼中一闪而过，这股杀气实在是过于强悍，竟隐隐逼近了他的兄长和宇智波斑。

但是宇智波泉奈应该和他是一样的，作为宿敌他们最大的特点就是各种方面都不相上下——所以宇智波泉奈怎么可能会有这种杀气？！

“你、再、说、一、遍。”宇智波泉奈一字一顿地说。

千手扉间察觉到了什么，心底的某些坚持隐隐有了松动的迹象，他快速地眨了一下眼，重复了一遍问句，为了转移宇智波泉奈的仇恨他对问句做了点修改并充实了一下，这或许能稍稍保障一下他实验室的安全——盛怒的宇智波泉奈未必会像先前一样那么好心的放过他的卷轴和实验器材。

“我问你，你们族内传出的宇智波斑杀弟夺眼，这件事是真的吗？”

宇智波泉奈缓慢地念着一个词汇：“我、们、族、内？”他蓦地嗤笑出声，像是想到了什么，在千手扉间如临大敌的架势下收回了写轮眼，颇有点兴致缺缺地解释，“千手扉间，你到底是对我哥有些什么误解？眼睛这件事是我干的，跟我哥没关系。”

千手扉间得到了回答，他没有说话，沉默着闭了闭眼，然后又睁开，心底里常年累月的那份坚持终究是碎成了数之不尽的碎片，再也拼不回去。

在宇智波终于融入木叶的欣欣向荣下，在千手柱间和宇智波斑全大陆旅行寻求新的和平方案的现今，在每一封来自千手柱间家书的侵蚀中，在得到了宇智波泉奈回答后，或许他依旧讨厌宇智波斑，依旧会为了共同的理想不同的理念而针对宇智波斑，但是千手扉间最后仇视宇智波斑的理由已经没有了。

千手扉间想通之后有点茫然，他沉沉地看向宇智波泉奈，短促地笑了一声，也不知道在笑些什么。

“是吗。”千手扉间最后声音平平地说。

宇智波泉奈注视着他，也明白了些什么。他勾起一个笑容，似笑非笑。

“千手扉间，你打扰死者不会就为了这一个问题吧？”

“……还有一件事要告诉你。”千手扉间想了想对他说，“我哥和宇智波斑在一起了。”

“……？”宇智波泉奈的瞳孔微缩，布满秽土裂痕的脸扭曲起来，因为气急败坏他的声调也一节节的拔高，“是我想的那个在一起了吗？！”

千手扉间偏头，眼睛看着地面上死无全尸的资料，非常苦涩地应了一声：“啊、是。”

“你怎么那么没用？！”宇智波泉奈骂他，“你不是最讨厌我哥了吗！”

“我讨厌有什么用？”千手扉间颇有些委屈，“我哥认死了你哥我能怎么办，我哥的婚约都退了！”

“可恶的千手柱间！！！”宇智波泉奈低头恨恨地骂了一句，然后重新看向千手扉间，“难道说千手和宇智波到底还是结盟了吗？”

“你说得没错。”千手扉间微微笑了下，说，“差不多有六七年了吧，他们的理想终究还是实现了。”

宇智波泉奈睁大了眼睛，他看着千手扉间的笑容，情绪低落下来，又归于平静。

“是吗，实现了啊……然后呢，你哥怎么把我哥拐走的？”

“我怎么知道？！而且是你哥把我哥拐走了！”千手扉间的额角跳了跳，咬牙切齿地反驳。

“哈？！开什么玩笑，你这都不知道你是有多废啊？！不！肯定是你哥把我哥坑了！”宇智波泉奈按在刀柄上的手蠢蠢欲动。

眼见新的战斗又要重开，千手扉间吞下即将脱口而出的反驳，免于口头上的车轮战和手头上的战斗共同展开。然后不知道是基于什么奇妙的心态，他掐好时间在宇智波泉奈终于按耐不住拔刀前结了秽土转生的解印。

“你可以回去睡觉了，下次见。”

“还有下次？！千手扉间你个死白毛！不对！我哥……！”

宇智波泉奈放开按着刀的手，瞪大了眼睛，在消失前破口大骂。

千手扉间呵了声，看了眼他消失的位置，沉默了一阵后，也不整理一片混乱的实验室了，他径直回到实验台前埋头继续改进秽土转生之术。


End file.
